


A kiss

by magnaka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Beta, No Slash, No Smut, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is angry. Why?</p><p> </p><p>from fanfiction.net under author name TheMagnaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just very small thing what came to my mind. No beta, english isn't my language.

"Never again."

Oh, he was so so angry. Sherlock just smiled, watching lazily how John walked two meters ahead of him. "I don't think that it was so bad. Your kiss…"

John turned again, facing Sherlock, grabbing a hold of his scarf and pulling Sherlock's face near him. "Never. Again." His voice was icy.

"You're upset." Sherlock said calmly.

John let him go. Why he bothered to say anything to this… this… He turned to walk again, and this time let Sherlock to come beside of him.

"Of course I'm. What a hell you though?" John murmured.

"I though that…"

"I don't want to know." John shook his head warningly.

"Why you are so upset because I kissed you? It was just…"

"Because the case. I _know_."

"We have done cons before and you have never…"

"Shut up Sherlock." John hissed.

Sherlock studied his friend and chose to be quiet. They walked in silence through the night.

"Maybe I crossed the line." Sherlock said finally.

John glanced at him. "Yes you did."

"I never do that again."

"Good."

"Maybe."

"Sherlock!"

"You are good kisser." Sherlock smiled lightly and grinned when John stopped to stare after him.

"I. Did. Not. Kiss. Back!"

"Oh, but you did." Sherlock's smile even wider now. He knew that he shouldn't tease John like this, but he couldn't help it. The kiss was just been too good.


End file.
